Voldemort's Right Hand Man
by alyssialui
Summary: Yaxley gets called to a Death-Eater meeting and has a brief conversation afterwards with his co-second-in-command.


_A/N: I love writing about death eaters and I love writing about Bellatrix, and she's both! Yaxley gets called to a Death-Eater meeting and has a brief conversation afterwards with his co-second-in-command. Now he's on Bella's blacklist. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition****: ****Dunk-the-Death Eater - **Yaxley_

_**Connect the Death Eaters Challenge****: **Yaxley/Bellatrix_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Yaxley moved quickly to answer the call issued by the burning mark on his arm. He had been at the Ministry, overseeing the court hearings with Umbridge when he let out a low hiss. Ignoring the toad-like witch's little annoying scoff, Yaxley left the courtroom hastily. The Dark Lord did not like to be kept waiting when he summoned his followers.<p>

Once he reached the atrium, Yaxley walked across the emerald tiles towards the fireplaces. He quickly appeared in the underground bathrooms, looking around him in this disgust. What a way to get to the bloody building? Just as he stepped out of the toilet, his mark gave another a painful twinge. With a grimace, he held his arm to his chest as he apparated outside the Malfoy gates. After gaining access to the home, he walked along the long pathway and entered through the Manor doors. The foyer was empty and Yaxley knew he was late for the meeting. He cursed under his breath before stealing into the dining room.

As usual, the Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, halfway through his introductory intimidation speech. Everyone's head was cast down towards the table, trying not to meet his eyes, else he target one of their inadequacies specifically. All except Bellatrix who glared out at everyone else and judging them by her own morals. The door creaked open upon his entry, stopping his Lord's speech mid-sentence. Yaxley swallowed loudly as he stepped inside with everyone's eyes on him, Bellatrix's glinting gleefully at the possibility of his torture.

"Yaxley, how nice of you to finally join us," the Dark Lord sneered at the intruder. His annoyance was evident by the twitch of his brow and the thinness of his lips.

Yaxley bent low on one knee, crossing his fist over his heart, "My Lord, I am terribly sorry. There was business to attend to at the Ministry."

The Dark Lord's face relaxed a bit. "Ah, yes, the Ministry. How are things?" he asked breathily. The Dark Lord always sounded like his words were escaping him, like air from a leaky balloon, though no one would tell him so. He was a very evil, murderous, intimidating balloon.

Yaxley's knee was getting tired, but he knew not rise from his position unless first instructed. He answered his Lord, "Everyday we are catching more and more illegal magic users. Umbridge is currently presiding over court hearings as we speak."

The Dark Lord gave a large smile, exposing his yellowing teeth, scaring everyone a bit. "It's funny how those muggles think they can get away with this," he remarked. He laughed and everyone looked up and joined shakily. Bellatrix let out a ear-splitting cackle, causing the Dark Lord to stop and everyone to screech to a halt. He glared at Bellatrix but they all knew he would never do anything to her. She knew it too, though she was still cautious around him should her good favour ever run out. She pouted submissively towards him until he turned away.

He said lightly, "That's good to here. Come, Yaxley, please take a seat and we will resume the meeting."

Yaxley rose thankfully to his feet and strode quickly to his seat beside the Dark Lord. This position at the right hand of his Lord had previously been held by Malfoy, but after his mishap a few years prior and his capture, he had fallen in the eyes of their Lord and been demoted. Yaxley had risen above the others and held a position of power among their ranks. However, where in other organizations, this would be an enviable thing to hold, the others were silently grateful for it to not be them. They were able to sit away from the dark evil man, giving them a bit of needed comfort. The only one who took offence to Yaxley's position was Bellatrix, who sat on the Dark Lord's other side and glared at him as he sat down.

The Dark Lord continued his speech, regaling his followers with the news of his progress that he allowed them to be privy to. No one ever knew everything that happened within the organization, for it didn't matter. All their Lord wanted was to know that he instructions would be followed to the end and without fault, regardless of morals or personal feelings.

He ended the meeting quickly, but not before harming the older Malfoy in some way. The once powerful man had now become the Dark Lord's plaything and had had everything taken away from him. His wife and son were forced to watch and endure the laughter and ridicule as he squirmed in pain on the floor. And when the Dark Lord was finished, he ordered the young Malfoy to get the tortured man out of his sight. Yaxley could see the horror yet relief etched into the young boy's face and he knew the boy had gotten more than he bargained for when joining. The Dark Lord left through a door in the back that led directly to his quarters within the manor. He did not fraternize with his Death-Eaters outside of meetings.

The room had emptied as the Death-Eaters filed out. Yaxley had been at the rear of the group when he heard a hard voice call out his name. He turned on the spot and came face to face with his co-second in command, Bellatrix Lestrange. She walked up to him, her heels clacking on the wooden floor, before she stopped before him. "So how are things at the Ministry really?" she asked with a sneer.

He stepped back slightly at her sudden closeness before he adjusted his robes and stood straight. "I have already told everyone and the Dark Lord how they are."

She gave a light laugh and said, "You and I both know that's not all. But you seem content to keep this information to yourself. I'd like to see what our Lord has to say about secrets."

Yaxley froze a bit at her threat. Yes, the Ministry wasn't doing as well as he would report to the Dark Lord. Once news of court hearings got loose, those questionable chose to stay out of the Ministry. This caused their daily number to dwindle and making the movement ineffective. They had begun issues flyers and pamphlets, offering rewards to persons who brought them in for questioning, but that only did so much.

He had to steer the conversation away from himself. He adopted a haughty look on his face and sneered at her, "I think you're just trying to stir up trouble to knock me down. I say Bellatrix, are you intimidated by me?"

She blanched and he actually saw the colour drain from her face as she leaned away from him. Then her brow knitted and she shoved him back with her finger. "It's you who should be intimidated by me, Yaxley. Do you forget who you're talking to?"

Yaxley smirked, "How could I forget that you're our Lord's left-hand woman?"

She stammered a bit and he knew he had been right. Bellatrix Lestrange was actually threatened by his position as Voldemort's right hand man. Yaxley almost laughed as the incredulity. It would be hard to contest or match Bellatrix's thirst for violence and bloodshed, but without the title that he held, she would always be second best. And she hated it.

He chuckled and said, "It would do you well to remember who I am, Mrs. Lestrange." With a mocking nod of his head, he turned to leave the room.

There was a slight chuckle behind him and he heard her softly say, "We'll see how long that lasts," before she walked around him and out the door, leaving him in the empty room alone trying to still his racing heart.


End file.
